American Pie: Beta House - Hetalia Style
by MissSkulduggeryPleasant
Summary: An Hetalia Twist on American Pie's Beta House but with Hetalia characters. T just to be safe. Franada, USUK, AusSwitz, HunAus. One shot!


Beta House – Hetalia Style

The campus was full of screaming college teenagers. The Beta House and the Geek House were all crowded the back of the college. Cheering and hooting like wild dogs. The Beta House were wearing shirts of maroon colour with the world the word 'Beta' on the front in Greek and the Geek House were wearing light blue shirts with the word 'Geek' in a dark blue.

They were all looking up at a high balcony where Romulus* and Diedrich* stood looking down at the cheering college students. Romulus raised his arms high in order quieten down the students.

"Welcome to the Greek Olympiad! Now, when we think of the Greek Olympiad, we all think of men naked, competing in sports and rolling around naked in the dust. Others would call it wrestling; others would call it...something else." He mumbled, clearing his throat.

Francis laughed his usual Frenchy laugh.

"But anyway, today, is the day where we welcome back the Greek Olympiad and we'll see who can win. Betas!" The Beta side roared. "Or the Geeks!" And the Geeks did the same but slightly louder. Roderich was the only one out of the Geek House not to cheer. He was standing there with a smirk on his face, arms crossed. "The first game is the Release of Venus. The first competitor to unhook his line of bras – the quickest – wins."

Both houses cheered and ran down to the other side of the pool. Two lines of several girls stood topless and wearing cut off pants and strapless bras. Gilbert and Roderich stepped forward.

"Ya know, Roderich, I'm sure zat ze training I took on your little sister's training bra, is not going to pay off."

"Oh, please. I spend a year in Milan with models." He leaned against Elizabeta and murmured. "Before I met you, dear."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and stood behind the first girl. Romulus signalled to them to get ready and yelled. "Begin!"

And the two men began. Gilbert was a little in front and soon they were neck and neck. But then Austria began to get in front by three. When he reached Katushya, he grabbed hols of her strap but couldn't prize the clasp open. He tried with his other hand but still couldn't get the clasp open. Katushya, however, was on the verge of tears and was pleading to her brother, Ivan, for help.

Alfred turned to Antonio, confused. "Dude, what's going on?"

"Katushya. She's gotta seize E bra, very difficult to get off."

Lovino glared at the Spaniard and smacked him round the head. Antonio blushed and smiled winningly at his boyfriend, rubbing his head.

Gilbert was winning and unclasped Bella's* clasp and cheered. The Beta House cheered, Francis and Antonio running over and hugging their friend. Roderich looked up and realised that it was too late. He growled.

"Suck on it, loser!" Gilbert roared and Romulus yelled out the winner. The Beta House cheered again. Roderich turned on Katushya.

"If you had smaller breasts, I vould have von. Pathetic!"

Katushya burst into tears and ran off, Ivan and her sister, Natalia followed her.

_A few minutes later..._

The two Houses were standing at the campus' swimming pool. A foam raft was floating in the middle, tied to either ends of the pool. Alfred was standing on the raft with a foam javelin, shouting out 'I'm the hero, y'all' and blowing kisses to Arthur, who blushed tomato red. There was no point in hiding it as everyone knew they were dating no matter how much Arthur tried to deny it. It didn't help either that after Alfred had kissed him after they had completed their tasks of becoming part of the Beta House. Matthew, his brother, had woken up next Francis who he had liked for quite some time. He had gotten a little drunk and apparently proclaimed his love for the college man, who accepted his love and had taken him to his room, where they had screamed the place down with their love. Elizabeta and Mei had to be held back by their friends.

Gilbert shouted over to Roderich. "Vhy don't you just give up, huh? Alfred can knock you guys out and vin zis for us!"

"Oh, please, Gilbert. You obviously haven't met our newest member." The crowd parted and out stepped a Japanese man who Gilbert had never seen before. "Zis is Kiku Honda, he is trained highly in martial arts, judo and kick boxing. He's ze number one in all related clubs."

"Oh, you mean he's a virgin?" Francis called, making everyone laugh.

A glint of anger flickered in Kiku's eyes. It came and went, he bent and launched himself from the side of the pool and landed opposite Alfred on the raft. Alfred flinched and looked unsure at Arthur. The Brit smiled at him, mouthing 'you can do this!' Alfred smiled at him and turned back to the Japanese man. Kiku raised his javelin as Roma called out for the fight to begin.

Kiku struck out, Alfred ducked and swung the javelin. Kiku dodged the hit and flipped over Alfred, landing behind the American. Alfred turned in time for his face to be smacked against the javelin.

"Alfred!" Arthur cried. Matthew had to be restrained by Francis.

Alfred growled and swung the javelin. But Kiku blocked it and swung the javelin making him hit Alfred again. Several times the hits came and Alfred was now standing near the edge of the raft, supporting a bloody lip. Kiku looked over to Roderich, who called out.

"Finish him!"

Kiku nodded and looked at Alfred. "_Gomen_, Alfred-san."

Then with one blow, Alfred went flying in the water. The Geek House cheered as Romulus called out the winner. Alfred floated in the water.

"I need a beer." He moaned. Arthur sighed, took off his sweater and shirt, along his shoes and socks and dived in. He swam over Alfred.

"Hello, love. I think you've had enough for one day."

"Iggy..." Alfred moaned as Arthur swam with his lover under his arm.

"Yes, Alfie."

"I love ya, man."

Arthur groaned but kissed his lover's forehead and hoisted him on to the side of the pool.

Now the last task was located by the swimming pool. Francis and Roderich were seated a few metres apart from one another. They were facing the other side of the pool, where Romulus and Diedrich stood. Romulus raised his arms and called for silence.

"The next task if the Rise of Aphrodite. Whichever of these two men comes first loses. Let the fun begin."

Francis laughed and turned to Roderich. "Tell me some zing, Roderich. Do you have any last requests?"

"I'd rather die zan come before you do."

Francis sniggered and they both turned to see Feliks – a Polish dude who liked to cross-dress (people often wondered if Elizabeta had put him up to it) and Emil. Emil walked over to Roderich and Feilks to Francis, who felt disheartened. Soon the lap dances started. Francis winced as he felt the horrible material against his crotch.

"Good god, Feliks. What are you wearing?"

"Why, do you like it?"

"_Non c'est horrible_!"

A few minutes later, a buzzer went off to signal for the boys to go to and for two new ones to come forward. Francis leaned forward to Feliks.

"Umm, Feliks?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where my room is?"

Feilks paused, pulling a confused face. "Er, no."

"Let's leave it zat way zen." Francis said, smiling.

Feliks rolled his eyes and he and Emil walked off to be replaced by Sadiq and little Raivis. Sadiq came over towards Francis wearing golden hot pants.

"_Bonjour_ Sadiq. May I say you look as hot as ever~?"

"You may, Franny." Turkey slid up Francis body and swayed his hips, his crotch swaying under Francis' nose. His crystal blue eyes swayed along with the tanned skin. He turned to see Raivis taking off his off to reveal a tattoo of his roommate, Peter.

_So cute_, Francis thought. _Ah, young love_! Roderich was muttering the all of the greatest composers under his breath and could have sworn that he heard him mutter a Beethoven Symphony under his breath.

"So, Francis." Sadiq asked, rubbing his hands up and down Francis. "How's you and that cute little Matthew?"

"He's _my_ cute little Mathieu!" Francis said. "So, leave him be."

"Hey, I'm only asking on behalf of Lars. He knows you two have been best friends."

"What's Lars got to do wiz zis?" Francis snarled.

"Didn't Antonio tell you? The Dutch douche has had a little thing for the boy."

Francis grabbed hold of Sadiq's wrist and twisted. "Well, you can tell zat bastard, next time to stay away from Mathieu. 'e's mine, _compendre_?"

"Aye, I got it, now let go, will you?"

Francis let go and kicked him in the pool. The crowd laughed and Gupta – a little Egyptian boy – sighed and hurried off out of the crowd. Francis looked around and saw the Dutchman glaring at Francis. Roderich, however, was now calling for the next lot to come forward. Francis smiled, and shook his head as he saw his old friend and Arthur's brother, Ian Kirkland, coming over to him.

"Ian, my old friend. It's been a while? When did you arrive? I thought you were suspended when us four nearly blew up the science labs?"

"I was but Romulus brought me back inside for old time's sake."

Francis chuckled. "I can understand zat_, mon ami_."

Ian chuckled and swung his leg to reveal his 'Scottish Jewels' – as he called them. Francis stared at them wide eyed. This was the first time Francis had seen his friend like this, in a while. There had been one year before Francis had met Matthew, that the two had shared a drunken kiss in a local pub and then two days later, they had a rather steamy shower together but soon Ian had met the Austrialian boy, Steve and Francis had moved on when Matthew came on the scene.

"Ya thinking about that night, again, ladie?"

"Sort of. Do you regret it?"

"Nay, but I wish it happened way before I met Stevie, of course."

"_Oui, mon ami_. I 'ave sort of missed you topping _moi_."

Ian chuckled. "Well, we both have your wee lads to love and cherish, but there's nothing wrong—"

"Vhy don't you just shut up?"

The two friends looked over at Roderich, who was enjoying his girlfriend, rubbing up and down his body.

"Oh, quiet down , my dear Roderich. I'm sure zat Hungary can easily make your petit cock shrivel up in shame."

Hungary shot him a look. Roderich laughed. "Well, we'll see Francis. See how you can top this?" He turned to the others. "Bring him in!"

"Him?! Who's it now?" Francis asked, as Ian got up to leave.

"Someone you know very vell, Francis." Roderich sneered. "Ve convinced him to be part of zis vhen ve sent his little bear to Animal Control."

Francis' eyes widened and he turned to see his beloved Matthew walking over to him. The shy Canadian was wearing light blue silky stocking with garters, a g-string and a bra.

"Mon dieu! Mathieu! How-"

"I'm sorry, Francis. But I need Kuma back." The timid boy said. He then stood in front of Francis, who was now supported a fully fledged hard on. He launched himself into a hand stand and spread his legs open in Francis' face. Francis caught his little lover's legs, looked down and gasped.

"Mon dieu! I'm in trouble, boys!"

Beside him, Roderich was laughing as Hungary slid up his body, rubbing her butt against his crotch. Francis groaned and Matthew dropped down from his hand stand and seated himself against Francis. He kissed the older man, shoving his tongue into the warm crevice. Francis groaned in his lover's mouth. He could hear Gilbert cursing in German.

"Ve're going to lose now. Ve know vhat he's like viz Birdie!"

"Will you calm down, you albino twat?!" cried Lovino. "We need to bring in code red. Bring him on!"

Roderich gaped at the Betas and looked over to see Vash Zwilingi coming towards him. He was all dressed up in some kind of S and M gear and whipping a crop around and glaring at Roderich but with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Vhat's ze meaning of zis?" Roderich snarled glaring at Francis, who was writhing with Matthew in his seat.

Roderich could feel himself hardening at the sight of the Swiss. Hungary gloomily stood up and slandered off to join the Geeks. Vash winked at Roderich and slowly raised the whip slowly and teasingly up his leg. Roderich, like Francis was now supporting a hard on and stared at Vash, who then teased the whip across his crotch and rubbed the leather on his erection. Roderich moaned and could see Francis, out of the corner of his eye, moaning and gripping Matthew tightly as the Canadian nibbled at a soft spot on the blonde's neck. Francis hand wandered down to Matthew's crotch and gently squeezed. Matthew whimpered and bit into Francis' flesh. Francis growled and massaged his lover's growing erection.

Roderich, however, was trying his best to resist Vash's touches with the crop but really he was enjoying it. How did those idiots know about him and Vash all those years ago? Someone had betrayed him.

Vash then straddled the Austrian and cupped his face.

"Well, well, well!" he murmured, huskily. "Here we are again, my little Austrian."

"I'm not your little Austrian." Roderich snapped. "I never have been. What happened—"

Vash slapped him across the face, making his glasses fly off and smash. "Don't talk back to your master. Now, let's make you cum before blondie there does, huh?"

Vash leaned forward and kissed him hard. He rubbed his hips in circles, making the older man whimper in his mouth. He groaned as Vash slid his smooth hand down the front of his jeans and began to fondle Roderich. Roderich moaned, throwing his head back. Vash smiled. The Swiss' pace on his hips became rougher and his lips trailed from Roderich's lips, down his throat and to his collar bone. He nibbled in the skin and Roderich moaned.

Francis, on the other hand, was trying his best not to come too soon. But Matthew's antics were making it quite difficult. Especially on the night when they had first made love to each other. The Frenchman had been so involved of tasting Matthew that he had craved more of him by the second that he had come rather quickly as well as the timid Canadian. Before they had become lovers, Francis had always liked Matthew but soon it had turned into more than 'like', it soon became love and then it was 'craving' and 'need'. He had no idea that the feelings were mutual, but he was glad that they had finally opened up.

But now, with Matthew dressed like this and doing things to him that only the blonde dreamed of, Francis was trying hard not to hold back. But he had to, to win for the Beta House.

Francis' thoughts were soon cut off when there was a yell. Francis looked round and saw Roderich limp against the seat. Vash had made him come. Francis turned on Matthew and kissed him hard and took hold of the boy's hand. He moved Matthew's hand on his erection with a fast pace and soon Francis came on Matthew's hand. Francis went limp against his lover and Matthew slowly took out his semen coated hand. He smiled at Francis, a little embarrassed and licked the cum off his hand. Francis smiled at his lover and kissed his forehead.

Vash stood up and smiled down at Roderich. "Looks as though, I've still got it. Huh, Roddy?"

Roderich growled and pulled Vash towards him. They kissed and hurried off far from the pool. Hungary was in tears and hugging Kiku and Mei. Tears of sadness and of joy that her now ex-boyfriend was officially gay.

Francis pulled back from his lover and was soon swarmed by his friends, cheering and congratulating him. Matthew leaned against Francis hugging him. Francis wrapped his arms around his little Canadian and kissed him again.

**A/N: **

**My god, this took some writing! Right now, this idea came when me and a friend of mine were watching American Pie: Beta House and I suddenly got the idea of the Hetalia characters doing these scenes. Obviously there were a few changes made. By the way, Romulus is Rome, Diedrich is Germania and Bella is Belgium. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this little one-shot of mine. I will be updating my other stories it's just that it's been really difficult. For those of you who are reading my fanfiction for the first time, don't hesitate to read my other ones. If you have read my others, I have updated on 'A Song For Two', it's newest chapter is Don't Talk To Strangers with USUK and Franada, the next chapter will be updated soon. **

**Reviews are love :) **

**M.S.P. **

**Xxxx **

**Translations: **

Gomen – sorry

Non c'est horrible – no, it's horrible

Bonjour – hello

Compendre – understand

mon ami – my friend

Oui – yes

Moi – me

Mon dieu – my god


End file.
